Because I Changed the Light Bulbs
by Angel-M87
Summary: The gap between Kevin's proposal to Scotty and the actual commitment ceremony was a little too fast in my opinion. However, this story gives us a glance into what happened in between the scenes, told from Scotty's point of view.


_Because I Changed the Light Bulbs_

by: Angel-M87

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers and Sisters...written solely for entertainment purposes.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Kevin, I will marry you."

The words seemed to spill out of my mouth instantly. Everything was a blur. The concoction of bliss, euphoria, surprise, and fear was too overwhelming. I couldn't make sense of what was going on, but here I am, kneeling down on the floor, brushing my lips against his, closing my eyes and hoping this moment would never end. Yes, the whole kneeling down on the floor and making out after a proposal situation is indeed a cliché, but it is a cliché that I am more than eager to embrace.

"I'm so damn happy, I don't know what else to say."

"What? Scotty Wandell—the man who ever so thoughtfully broke the silence during my father's mistress's outing by requesting the now infamous mango-peach salsa—does not have anything to say? What have you done to my fiancée?"

"Very funny Kevin. It was just an expression. I guess always having something to say is something I share with the entire Walker clan."

"Yeah Scotty, there is no doubt that you are slowly but surely revealing the Walker within. Damn, if you begin to hold secrets and grudges like the rest of my family does, Mom would probably adopt you. Then you can permanently join the perpetually increasing roster of Walker siblings."

"Honey, a moment ago you were in awe with our engagement, but somehow you have managed to once again don your cynical and persona."

"Hey, I was serious when I said that I even loved the things about you that I hated...meaning that I don't want you to change a bit. Did you expect an engagement to miraculously change my innate desire to over-analyze and satirize everything? Do you want me to change?"

"Don't get all defensive! It was just a small comment. You don't have to get your panties in a twist just because I told you something that we, I mean, EVERYBODY knows...you can't help but be cynical."

"Can we save the petty arguing until after we get a married?"

Kevin uttered those words with a huge grin, and as usual, he began to pout. Damn, he always managed to soften every argument we had by flashing a smile or making an adorable face. True, Kevin Walker may be cynical and maybe a tad bit uptight, but it was his charm, his humor, and his subtle yet genuine kindness that made me love him so much. Sure, he also has annoying habits, such as his inability to keep his mouth shut when he hears gossip—well, to keep his mouth shut PERIOD—but nobody is perfect right?

After what seemed to be hours of kneeling down at the floor, staring at each other and smiling, we finally decided to get up and go to Kevin's bed, which in my humble opinion is a "suite" upgrade in comparison to the air mattress and the car I was sleeping in a few months ago. I have a new job, a new place, a new fiancée...come to think about it, I have a whole new life.

We kissed each other good night, and I laid my head gently on his chest, the way I did every night.

"Good night Mr. Walker."

"Good night Mr. Just-because-we're-getting-married-doesn't-mean-I'm-taking-your-name."

"We'll see about that."

All of a sudden a deep silence fell within the room. It wasn't one of those disturbing and awkward silences, but rather it was one of those peaceful and harmonious silences...a silence similar to the one I felt during our first date, when we fell into a trance while staring at each others eyes.

"Kevin?"

"Yes honey?"

"If I would have known that changing the light bulbs was going to inspire a wedding proposal, I would have changed them much sooner."

Despite not looking at Kevin's face, I could feel he was smiling at my comment. I guess I do have a little Walker within me, no pun intended. However, this moment of peace was rapidly invaded by a thought that seemed to linger perpetually in my head: are we moving too fast? What would have happened if he "changed the light bulbs" sooner? I have only lived in this apartment for only a few months, and now I agreed to tie the knot. True, I do love Kevin, and I can't imagine being without him, but even Kevin's own family is aware of his track record when it comes to our relationship. Who could forget those awkward moments in which he accused me of being meddlesome, and telling me that I should mind my own business when it came to his family. However, he also considers me us a family now, and things have gotten significantly better the past few months...maybe he has changed. After all, they say marriage is a leap of faith...let's just hope I survive the jump.

Perhaps I do have a few things I need to get straight with Kevin, but we'll talk about that tomorrow...


End file.
